The pathological course of a blood vessel that is blocked is a gradual progression from reversible ischemia to irreversible infarction (cell death). A stroke is often referred to as a “brain attack” and occurs when a blood vessel in the brain becomes blocked or ruptures. An ischemic stroke occurs when a blood vessel in the brain becomes blocked. Occlusions may be partial or complete, and may be attributable to one or more of emboli, thrombi, calcified lesions, atheroma, macrophages, lipoproteins, any other accumulated vascular materials, or stenosis. Ischemic strokes account for about 78% of all strokes. Hemorrhagic strokes, which account for the remaining 22% of strokes, occur when a blood vessel in the brain ruptures. Stroke is the third leading cause of death in the United States, behind heart disease and cancer and is the leading cause of severe, long-term disability. Each year roughly 700,000 Americans experience a new or recurrent stroke. Stroke is the number one cause of inpatient Medicare reimbursement for long-term adult care. Total stroke costs now exceed $45 billion per year in US healthcare dollars. An occlusion in the cerebral vasculature can destroy millions of neurons and synapses of the brain.